Nee, Bukankah Kau Senang Bersamaku?
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Sesaat sebelum Natal, tapi Sawamura dihujani berbagai kesialan. Ugh, sebaaal! di tengah rutukannya Sawamura bertemu seorang bocah laki-laki yang kemudian membuat Sawamura berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya. Sementara itu, sang kapten mencari dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.. Saia author baru! yoroshiku! RnR please?
**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji-sensei**

Rate : T

Genre : Mysterious, Friendship

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), penggunaan EYD yang tidak baik dan benar.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT, MINNA-SAN!

Don't forget to review.. :D

 **=Nee, Bukankah Kau Senang Bersamaku?=**

"Sa-wa-mu-raaaa!" teriak pria bersurai hijau lumut ini. Pemuda bernama Kuramochi Yoichi ini tengah sibuk mencari syal dan sebelah sarung tangannya, yang menurutnya disembunyikan oleh sang _kouhai_.

"Sawamuraa! Keluar kau!" panggilnya lebih keras.

"Ha'i Kuramochi-senpai, kenapa sih?" pemuda brunette yang sedari tadi dicari Kuramochi itu berlari menghampirinya. Bukannya menjelaskan baik-baik, Kuramochi langsung memiting si brunette dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai omelan.

"Malah nanya lagi! Ini nih, syal sama sarung tanganku yang sebelah ke mana HAH!" suara Kuramochi begitu keras, Sawamura merasa telinganya agak berdengung.

"Mana aku tau senpai!" sanggahnya.

"Jangan bohong! Kemarin yang beres-beres kamar kan kamu!" Kuramochi semakin mengencangkan pitingannya.

"Ukh.. i-i-iya! De-dengerin dulu g-gih!" Sawamura udah mengap-mengap kekurangan nafas. Kuramochi pun agak mengendurkan pitingannya. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Hhh.. iya, aku yang beresin. Tapi aku nggak liat syal sama sarung tangan senpai! Paling ketinggalan gitu kek atau dipinjem!" Sawamura menjawab dengan ketus.

"Oh, kalau nggak liat ya sudah… _Jaa-_ " Kuramochi melenggang pergi meninggalkan pitcher kidal tersebut yang cengo.

'Hah?! Itu orang teriak-teriak gaje, miting aku, terus ngomel-ngomel, dan main pergi aja gitu?' batinnya berteriak-teriak heboh. "Tck!" decaknya sambil berjalan ke kantin asrama. Ia ingin menghangatkan badannya dari udara dingin bulan Desember. Pikirannya sudah lumayan tenang dengan memikirkan cokelat panas yang uapnya mengepul keluar dari secangkir mug. Terlihat sangat nikmat sekali!

Namun senyum di wajahnya kembali memudar saat ada sebuah suara yang berteriak di dekat indra pendengarannya itu.

'Astaga! Sekarang apa lagi coba?!' Sawamura menoleh dengan _deathglare_ terpasang sempurna di manik emasnya.

"Sawamura!" teriak suara itu lagi.

"Mau apa kau, MIYUKI! BODOH YA?! GANGGU ORANG AJA!" Sawamura mengeluarkan sumpah-serapahnya pada catcher usil di depannya ini.

"Hoi, aku ini _senpaimu_ lho.." pemuda berkacamata itu berkacak pinggang.

"BODO AMAT! Ada apa, cepat jelaskan aku ini sibuk!" tanyanya ketus.

"Bohong, sibuk dari mana coba. Ah ya sudah, barusan Rei-chan bilang dia, Oota-sensei, dan _kantoku_ mau adain acara malam natal bersama. Yaa sebelum kita semua pulang ke rumah…" jelas Miyuki.

"Terus?!"

"Yaa.. Rei-chan nyuruh aku beli barang-barang ini di supermarket.." Miyuki menunjukkan secarik kertas. Isinya bermacam-macam keperluan pesta.

"Terus?!"

"Nih.." Miyuki menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Terus?!"

CTAK!

" _Ittai_!" Sawamura menggosok-gosok keningnya yang disentil Miyuki.

"Terus, terus.. emangnya mobil mau parkir?"

"Makanya ngomong yang jelas!" kedua pipi si brunette menggembung.

"Oke… kau yang beli barang-barang ini ya.. _Jaa-_ " Miyuki segera lari meninggalkan Sawamura dengan uang dan secarik kertas tadi.

"H-hoi, tunggu! Tck! Sial!" Sawamura terus mengeluarkan sumpah-serapahnya lagi sambil pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sawamura kembali dari supermarket. Ia sekarang hendak melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi yang sempat tertunda, yakni minum cokelat panas. Uap cokelat panasnya tampak mengepul tebal membentuk kepulan asap putih. Hangat sekali bila menggengam mug tersebut rasanya. Ia sesap ujung mug, tapi suara gaje mengganggunya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Astaga!" Sawamura terbatuk karena tersedak.

"Oh, Sawamura ya.. kebetulan sekali, aku sedang mencari lawan bermain _shogi_.." Yuki melongok ke dalam kantin dan mendapati Sawamura menatapnya dongkol. Dengan _innocentnya_ Yuki langsung menyusun kepingan-kepingan _shogi_ tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari si brunette.

'What the-$^$EE%66 #*!' batin Sawamura. " _Senpai_ , emangnya _senpai_ nggak bisa main sama yang lain?!" tanyanya agak ketus.

"Yah, kau tau, akhir-akhir ini orang-orang menghindariku saat aku bawa papan _shogi_ , bahkan Jun juga… Apa kau tau kenapa?" Tanya sang mantan kapten Seido tersebut.

'Itu karena kau memang payah dalm _shogi_ jadinya orang malas bermain denganmu tau!' batinnya. "Entahlah, _senpai…_ " Sawamura tak bisa lagi menolak permintaan mantan kaptennya tersebut karena Yuki sendiri tengah menguarkan aura bak cakra kyuubi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Sawamura berhasil kabur dari Yuki, ketika _senpainya_ itu lengah menyusun kepinga-kepingan _shoginya_.

Kini, Sawamura tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar lapangan baseball yang kini tertutup selimut putih nan dingin. Ia terus-terusan merutuk dalam hati tentang sialnya ia hari ini. Samar, ia melihat seorang anak kecil tengah asik bermain bola salju di lapangan itu.

"Eh, ada orang? Siapa itu? Ngapain dia di situ?" gumamnya.

Ia menghampiri anak laki-laki yang tengah membuat boneka salju tersebut. Anak itu hanya memakai kaus lengan panjang dan celana panjang yang dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu bootsnya. Surai karamelnya tampak kontras di tengah hamparan salju.

"H-hei, kau sedang apa di sini?" Sawamura mencoba bertanya. Bocah tadi mendongak. Matanya tampak berkilau dan memancarkan cahaya biru terang dari irisnya.

"Um, _onii-chan_ siapa ya? Oh, aku sedang bermain!" anak itu balik bertanya.

"Eh, aku? Aku murid SMA Seido yang tinggal di asrama sana!" Sawamura menunjuk gedung asrama yang tak jauh dari lapangan.

"Ou, lalu _onii-chan_ sedang apa di sini?" anak itu kembali menepuk-nepuk bola sljunya.

Sawamura berjongkok, membuat sebuah bola salju juga. "Aku.. sedang jalan-jalan saja. Tadi aku merasa bosan di asrama.."

" _Onii-chan_ nggak kedinginan? Sekarang suhunya -3 derajat lho!" Tanya bocah itu lagi.

"Oh lumayan.." tentu saja Sawamura kedinginan. Namun ia masih mengenakan jaket dan mantel, sedangkan anak itu tak memakai jaket ataupun mantel satupun. Sawamura merasa bingung karenanya. Ia pun bertanya, "memangnya kau tak kedinginan?"

"Ei! Ei! Panggil saja Ei! Um, biasa aja… Ei nggak merasa dingin kok!" jawab Ei bersemangat.

'Bagaimana bisa dengan bajumu yang seperti itu Ei…' batin Sawamura. "Oh begitu.. lalu Ei, di mana rumahmu?"

Sesaat Sawamura bertanya, tangan kecil Ei berhenti menepuk kepala boneka saljunya. Hening. Sekilas, Sawamura melihat air mata di ujung manik biru Ei.

SYUSHH…

Angin yang bertiup membuat Sawamura menggigil. Ia segera merapatkan mantelnya.

"Ei…. Lupa…." Akhirnya anak tersebut menjawab. Meski hanya lirihan halus. Namun Sawamura dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

"Tuh, kan! _Onii-chan_ kedinginan tuh! Sana cepat masuk ke dalam dan segera hangatkan badan _onii-chan!_ "tiba-tiba Ei berteriak dan menatap Sawamura khawatir.

"Tak apa Ei, lagipula teman-temanku sedang menyebalkan! Lebih enak di sini sama Ei!" Sawamura tersenyum. Wajah Ei tampak kaget.

"B-benarkah…?" Kata Ei dengan mata berbinar.

" _Ha'i_!" cengiran khas Sawamura dan jawabannya itu entah kenapa membuat bocah yang kira-kira berusia delapan tahun itu terharu.

" _A-arigato,_ um…"

"Sawamura."

"Ah, _arigato_ Sawamura _nii-chan!_ Seumur hidup baru sekarang Ei punya teman sungguhan!" perkataan Ei barusan membuat Sawamura tersentak.

'Seumur hidup? Apa maksudnya?" batinnya. 'ya sudahlah…'

"Sawa _nii-chan_! Ayo main lempar bola salju!"

"Um!"

.

.

.

.

"Ah, _senpai_ , apa kau lihat Sawamura?" Tanya Miyuki pada Yuki yang kebetulan lewat.

"Oh, tadi aku main _shogi_ sebentar dengannya, tapi saat aku menyusun kepingan _shogi_ , dia sudah tak ada…" jawabnya.

"Oh.. makasih _senpai_ …" Miyuki kembali menyusuri koridor asrama. Saat hendak berbelok di ujung koridor, ia hamper saja menabrak Toujou.

"Maaf, Toujou! Oh ya, apa kau dan Kanemaru tau Sawamura di mana?" Toujou dan Kanemaru saling pandang bingung.

"Mmm.. sepertinya dia terakhir pergi ke lapangan luar…" jawab Toujou ragu.

"Emangnya Bakamura kenapa _senpai_?" Tanya Kanemaru.

"Ahahaha… yah.. tadi dia lupa beli satu barang untuk pesta natal…" Miyuki tertawa garing.

"Oh…." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Ya sudah, _sankyuu_ ya Kanemaru, Toujou!"

.

.

.

.

"Sawamura! Oi, kau dengar nggak? Kau budek ya?!" Miyuki berteriak sambil menatap cemas lapangan yang kosong.

'Bukannya Toujou bilang dia ke lapangan? Jelas-jelas nggak ada gitu..'

"Sawamura kalau kau dengar aku, jawablah! Rei-chan mencarimu!" Miyuki mengeratkan syalnya.

'Ah, mungkin memang ia tak ke sini…' Miyuki berbalik dan pergi dari lapangan.

.

.

.

.

"Sawa _nii-chan_ , temanmu manggil loh…"

"Abaikan saja Ei! Itu pasti Miyuki yang mau nyuruh-nyuruh aku lagi!"

"Yakin tak mau lihat dulu? Siapa tau penting?"

"Hm! Yakin seyakin yakinnya!" Sawamura melempar-lemparkan bola salju di tangannya. "Terima ini Ei!" Sawamura melempar bola salju tadi ke punggung bocah itu.

"Sawa _nii-chan_ iseng ya…? Hihihi.. aku tak akan kalah denganmu!"

.

.

.

.

"Sawamura! keluar! Sawamura, jangan bercanda cepat keluar! Ini tidak lucu…" Miyuki sudah dua kali berputar mengelilingi gedung asrama dan lapangan, namun si brunette tetap tak ditemukan.  
"Kuramochi! Tolong bantu aku nyari Sawamura! Daritadi aku keliling nggak ketemu juga…" Miyuki mencegat Kuramochi dan Zono yang kebetulan lewat.

"Emangnya si Bakamura itu kenapa lagi?" Kuramochi mengusap tengkuknya.

"Dia nggak ada di mana-mana.."

"Hah?! Maksudmu dia hilang? Seperti diculik atau disandera sama orang jahat? Kapten macam apa kau itu hah, Miyuki?!" Zono mencengkram syal Miyuki.

"Ya nggak gitu juga kali, tapi mungkin aja sih…."

"Woi, malah gaje berdua! Cepetan dicari malah! Aku panggil Furuya sama Kominato buat bantuin nyari ya!" tegas Kuramochi.

"Emang tadi kau nyari di mana aja?" Tanya Zono.

"Yah.. di kamarnya, di kantin, di gym, di bullpen, di lapangan indoor dan outdoor, yaa pokoknya di sekitaran asrama sama tempat latihan…" jawab Miyuki.

"Dan hasilnya?"

"Nihil…"

.

.

.

.

"Sawamura! Oi, di mana kau woi dasar bodoh!"

"Eijun-kun, di mana kamu? Eijun-kun!"

"Bakamuraaaa!"

"Sawamura keluarlah! Kalau tidak, tak akan kuserahkan nomor ace padamu!"

Seketika semuanya langsung menoleh ngeri pada Furuya.

"F-furuya kau tak demam kan…?"

"….."

"Furuya-kun.. _d-daijoubu desu ka?_ "

"….."

'Yah.. dikacangin lagi…..' batin semuanya, kecuali Furuya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Dari jauh Sawamura mendengar teriakan teman-temannya itu. Ia pun mulai penasaran dan khawatir kenapa teman-temannya begitu cemas mencarinya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan mereka, lagipula udara dingin membuat tulang-tulangnya serasa membeku. Namun, ia tak tega meninggalkan Ei sendirian di situ.

"Um, Ei…"

"Hm? Ada apa, Sawa _nii-chan_?" bocah itu menoleh.

"G-gimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam sana? Di sana hangat lho! Kita bisa lanjut lagi nanti mainnya, gimana?" Tanya Sawamura.

"Kenapa? Bukannya Sawa _nii-chan_ senang main sama Ei? Sawa _nii-chan_ kan udah janji nemenin Ei.."

"T-tapi…."

"Sawa _nii-chan_ udah janji!" suara Ei seketika meninggi.

"Ta-tapi di dalam kan-"

"Sawa _nii-chan_ udah janji! Sawa _nii-chan_ bilang lebih enak di sini sama Ei kan?! Sawa _nii-chan_ udah janji! Bakalan nemenin Ei di sini selamanya!" bocah itu menunduk dan berteriak.

Sawamura mulai merinding. 'S-selamanya? Hah?' batinnya.

GREB!

Kedua tangan kecil Ei memeluk telapak tangan Sawamura yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Sawamura merinding. 'Gila! Tangan Ei dingin banget!'

Manik biru Ei berkaca-kaca, "Sawa, hiks, _nii-chan_ kan, hiks, udah janji, hiks.." isaknya.

"Maaf, Ei, bukannya aku tak mau menemanimu, tapi, teman-temanku mencariku.. maaf karena aku mengabaikan pertanyaanmu tadi… maaf ya.." Sawamura berjongkok, menjajarkan tingginya dengan Ei.

"Hiks,hiks, um, Sawa _nii-chan_ boleh pergi menemui teman-temanmu.." Ei mengendurkan genggaman tangannya. "Tapi, Sawa _nii-chan_ harus tau satu hal… sebenarnya, Ei sudah mati loh!" Ei sepenuhnya melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sawamura.

Sawamura merasa seperti terhempas ke tanah saat Ei melepaskannya. Karena hempasan yang lumayan kuat itu pula yang membuat pandangannya mengabur.

"H-ha? S-sudah mati…?" Samar-samar dilihatnya Ei tersenyum dan menutup matanya dengan tangan kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sawa _nii-chan_ , makasih ya udah mau nemenin Ei main hari ini! Maaf karena Ei nggak kasih tau _nii-chan_ kalau Ei sudah mati, Ei takut Sawa _nii-chan_ takut main sama Ei… Soal teman-teman _nii-chan_ , _nii-chan_ nggak boleh marahan dan kecewain teman-teman _nii-chan_. Soalnya Ei nggak mau Sawa _nii-chan_ bernasib sama kayak Ei yang meninggal karena udah nggak dipercaya lagi sama teman-teman Ei.. Ah, waktu Ei habis! Ei pergi nemuin _kami-sama_ dulu ya! Oh ya, sebaiknya Sawa _nii-chan_ juga segera bangun ya…"

.

.

.

.

"Whua!"

BRUKK!

"Duh-" Sawamura terjatuh dari kasurnya. Dalam keadaan terduduk ia melihat _senpai-tachinya_ dan teman seangkatannya melongo melihatnya. "Kalian ngapain di sini?"

TAK!

Sebuah jitakan meluncur manis di puncak kepala Sawamura. Sang tersangka berkacak pinggang.

" _Ittai!_ Miyuki!" sontak Sawamura memarahi Miyuki selaku tersangka penjitakan kepala brunettenya.

"Biarin! Lagipula salah siapa kau membuat kami cemas, Bakamuraho!" ucap Miyuki dengan nada kesal.

"Enak aja Bakamuraho!"

"Emangnya kau ke mana tadi hah? Dasar bodoh!" Gantian Kuramochi yang bertanya.

"Aku tak bodoh _, senpai!_ Lagipula aku tak ke mana-mana kok! Aku itu di lapangan tuh!" jawab Sawamura sekenanya.

"M-mustahil Eijun-kun, tadi kami sudah bolak-balik ngelilingi lapangan tapi kau tak ada di sana!" Haruichi menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas pada Sawamura.

"Oh… Itu mungkin karena Ei…." Gumam Sawamura.

"Hah, apa? Kau bilang sesuatu, Bakamura?"

"Ah, b-bukan apa-apa… hehe.." Sawamura menyesap ujung mugnya. "Oh ya, Furuya, tadi aku dengar waktu kau bilang kau mau menyerahkan nomor ace padaku kalau aku keluar, sekarang mana?" Sawamura menyeringai.

"Ekh… Itu waktu kau hilang. Sekarang tak berlaku." Jawab Furuya dingin.

"Eh?! Tapi kau kan sudah janji! Cepat serahkan!" Sawamura menjulurkan tangannya.

"….."

"W-woi, Furuya jangan mengabaikanku!"

"…"

"Ukh… Furuya entah kenapa sekarang ini aku ingin sekali memukulmu tau!"

END.

Hai, saia author baru! Readers bisa panggil saia Usagi atau Usa juga boleh. Adududuh… ini ff pertama yang saia publish di ffn ini, jadi kalau absurd atau gaje, saia minta ampun. Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau kasih krisar nya, makasih banget! Hm okelah itu aja kayaknya curcol saia. Sekali lagi _sankyuu_ udah baca ff saia dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya…. (^_^)v


End file.
